Prohibited
by Rosella6199
Summary: He's just trying to fit in and atone for his sins, but no one cares anymore, no one looks his way and no one listens. So, what happens when this random, funny and cute girl suddenly breaks into his cell finally releases him back into the world? Why would she risk herself to save him? How will she react, when I tell her that I love her? JeLu! Entry for WOLFIEANNE's one-shot contest.


**Author's note:** Yeah, so this is an entry for **WolfieANNE**'s one-shot contest. It's a little late, but I think I made up for it… XD

**Summary: Rescuing him is a crime, helping him isn't allowed, running away with him is unthinkable, becoming a friend is prohibited… Loving him can, and will, get you killed. But, she won't listen because deep inside, she knows that he's a good person, a caring, loving and lonely man. **

**He's just trying to fit in and to atone for his sins, but no one cares anymore, no one looks his way and no one listens. So, what happens when this random, funny and cute girl suddenly breaks into his cell finally releases him back into the world? Why did she do this? Why would she risk herself? How will she react, when I tell her that I… I love her?**

…

She sat on one of the stools by the guild counter, sipping her drink, deep in thought, "Lucy?" A voice broke her train of thought, "Lucy!" A hand was waving aimlessly in front of her face and she finally snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Her eyes focused and caught sight of a white haired woman looking quite worried, "Oh, it's just you. Sorry, I must have worried you, huh?"

"Of course you worried me!" Mirajane Strauss looked at her with a slightly exasperated expression, "I thought something happened! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Lucy, the blonde haired beauty, answered, "Just tired, spent all day writing and thinking, ended up with writer's block…"

"Really~?" Mirajane didn't sound too convinced, but relented and decided to let it go.

"Y-yup!" She sounded too happy, if possible. Lucy wasn't fine nor was she okay, all day and all night, questions had been racing through her head and doubts started planting in her brain. They kept her awake, even when she had truly wanted to sleep, and had frustrated her to the point that she wanted to rip her own hair off her head.

"Lucy!" An ecstatic shout came from the mouth of a certain dragon slayer, "Let's go on a mission!"

"Natsu…" Lucy flashed a tired look before it immediately reverted back to it's excited state, "Sure! I needed money for my rent anyways but-"

"Yay!" Natsu shouted like a little kid as he and Happy, the flying blue exceed, made their way to the guild's mission board.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy slowly got up, leaving her drink behind, she walked over to Natsu until she was right behind him, "Can we do it later?"

"Hm? Why~?" He pouted cutely –very cutely- at Lucy, who could barely resist that face, but had got through it.

"Because, we went on one not a few days ago, and I need my rest!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…" Then, the pout had intensified.

"N-Natsu, I c-can't…" She stuttered while she spoke and had looked away from the childish "man" standing in front of her, her cheeks were flushed, "I-I… NEED SLEEP!" She finally shouted after contemplating about it for a moment, _'That was _not_ convincing, but it's Natsu... Surely, he didn't realize.'_

"Lucy~! That's not fair!" He shouted in return, "I don't need sleep, so let's go!"

"I'm on the team too, you know. And even if you aren't tired, I am!" She sighed, realizing that Natsu was not going to understand even this simple thing.

"Eh? But I'm not tired, so why are you?" He tilted his head to the side with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Urgh, never mind," Lucy ran her hand down her face, trying to wipe the sleepiness along with it.

"Luce?" He asked with definite worry.

"Hm? I'm fine," Lucy realized that she really needed sleep and being in the guild this early wasn't going to help her get it. "Just tired, so I'll get my rest and then we can go?"

"Okay!" He shouted happily before skipping off. A smile crept it's way up to Lucy's lips, then she left.

…

"Hello? I think I missed my meal?" The blunette asked aloud to no one in particular as not many venture down here.

"Shut up, Fernandes," A man with an obviously strong build retorted, he's probably the appointed guard to watch Jellal's cell, "You didn't get food yet, it's nothing so stop yapping like a baby and get over it."

He stared at the guard in disbelief, and then sat back down on to the cold stone floor. He wanted to cry every time he realized that he won't get out and would never see _her _ever again. _'She probably hates my guts…"_ He thought sadly.

The room he currently was in was surrounded by layers and layers of magical seals, stone, concrete and bricks to keep the dangerous criminal under lock and key. He knew that the only way in or out was the thick steel metal door; no one could get through it without the unlocking spell, which was created by the Council for especially notorious and hazardous prisoners.

Suddenly, alarms sounded throughout the entire building, red lights flashing everywhere and the guard stood up and rushed away. Jellal pushed himself up while balancing himself on the wall, he looked outside the cell through the small rectangle slit filled with bars and saw that no other guard was there anymore, _'They must have been called to help handle the situation, if needed.'_

While he sank back down to where he was sitting before, the steel doors swung open, missing his face by a few millimeters. A surprised squeak came out of his mouth and his faced was definitely filled with shock and surprise. He couldn't comprehend what was happening until he was half dragged out of his cell, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm rescuing you, idiot," Jellal finally took a deep breath and looked up ahead, seeing a blonde haired woman gripping his hand and guiding him, "So, are you going to run or do I have to literally drag you?"

"Uh, I-I'll run," He replied hesitantly, blushing, "Who are you?"

"Me?" She turned and when Jellal's eyes widened in realization she said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilla and hereby your new savior!" She shouted in excitement, "I think I'm turning into Natsu, don't you?"

Jellal just stared at her in shock, both from finding out that she was the one and only, Lucy and also realizing that she wasn't fazed by this at all. She wasn't panting, scared or even looking back to see if they were following us.

"Jellal-san?" Lucy asked after not hearing a reply coming from Jellal's lips.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Jellal smiled a little, "Why are you rescuing me? Aren't I the dreaded Jellal Fernandes who ruined your friend's childhood, who mercilessly killed many, who strived to destroy?"

She didn't reply instantaneously, "…No, you aren't a bad person, Jellal-san."

"I'm not? Are you sure?" A pair of wooden doors could be seen ahead; they barged right out of the building and headed to a nearby bench.

"Ha," She was panting now, heavily too. She bent down and rested her hands on her knees, "Y-you aren't a b-bad person," She stood up, a confident glim in her eyes, "I'm sure."

Jellal was heart warmed by the statement, he laughed and glanced at her, he was sitting while she was standing, as if on a look out for any guards, "Why would you even risk yourself to rescue me? On you own, might I add?"

"I… I don't know," And she looked away, trying to flush the guilt creeping in her. _'What if what I did was wrong? What if I shouldn't have let him go?'_

"It's just a feeling?"

"Yeah, a hunch or instinct, I guess…" Lucy glanced at what the blunette was wearing right now, "We need you out of your… prison uniform and into something more…casual so no one finds you," She was at a loss for words quite a lot as she spoke.

"Right~," Jellal smiled and got up from his seat and walked over to Lucy, _"Thank you."_

Lucy immediately blushed, feeling his hot breath tingling on her neck and ear, hearing him whisper those precious words so… _arousingly_.

"U-um," Lucy stuttered, "L-let's go?"

"Actually, I think I'm staying somewhere else, where no one can see me while I'm still in these clothes."

"R-right, forgot," Lucy looked at him with a slightly flushed face, "I'll find clothes then." She replied as she ran ahead, Jellal just stared with an amused grin splattered on his face, wiping his face, he walked in the same direction Lucy left not too long ago, then turned into an alley.

…

After fifteen minutes or so, Jellal returned to the bench they were sitting on before and found Lucy already waiting for him with a bag on her lap, "Where did you run off to?"

"A friend's place," Jellal waved it off, "So, you got the clothes?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if you'll like them," Lucy handed the bag to Jellal, and he glanced inside, "Well, do you?"

"Yea!" Jellal smiled genuinely, "I think they look awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yup, you have a great taste in clothes, they're perfect for hiding me, I mean no one would expect me to wear these!" He ran back the way he came.

Many minutes later, the blunette reemerged from the dark alleyway, slowly revealing everything he was wearing. And that would be a black leather jacket and a dark blue top, with a pair of torn, faded jeans.

Lucy blushed, again, at the sight of Jellal, _'Woah.'_

"What d'ya think?" He asked as he approached the still waiting girl.

"Y-you look… great!"

…

Many days has past since then, Lucy rarely showed up at the guild and it worried the members, "Is Lucy gonna come today, Natsu?" A blue furred exceed asked while flying around the said pink haired dragon slayer's head.

"I don't know, Happy," Natsu sighed, "Stop flying, 'kay?"

"But~! Natshuuuuu~!" Happy shouted, "If Lucy isn't gonna come back, we can't go on the mission she promised to go with us!"

"Happy," Natsu reached up and pulled Happy down, "She didn't promise."

"Oh, is the ash-for-brains finally thinking?" Gray retorted, trying to lighten up the mood while he sat next to Natsu.

"Just shut up already, Gray," Gray was taken aback from that reply, but it was to be expected, even the Salamander worries about comrades and friends… _'But, Lucy's different, isn't she?"_

Gray nodded in response and continued to stare at nothing with unfocused eyes. The guild wasn't shocked or stunned by the conclusion of their _fight_ that didn't start, they got used to the melancholy expressions their favorite slayer always wears nowadays.

_CREEK_

Gray turned to face the opened doors, and the blonde beauty striding in, "What's with the gloom?!" The cheerful teenager asked, tilting her head as she sat down next to Natsu.

And a smile grew rapidly on Natsu's face, "Luce!" He reached around her thin stomach and hugged her tightly, like of the Erza-hugs.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy felt like she was going to be suffocated to death, "L-let go, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," He scratched his head, "Hehe."

"No, I should apologize, I haven't been coming here and we were supposed to go on that mission," She looked at him with sorry eyes.

"Nah!" He smiled cheekily, "It's fine~! Let's go now?" He was definitely, inferring to their little mission.

"Um, actually, I came here to talk to you and the others. I'm gonna not come here, for a little bit…"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, something came up and I wanted to tell you guys so that none of you comes and ransacks all of Fiore looking for me," Lucy smiles a little before letting her expression drift to become one of apologies.

"What's more important than hanging out with m-us?" Natsu blushed slightly due to nearly letting a word slip out of his tongue before he could stop it; Gray just smirked before glancing back to Lucy, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I'll tell you later… Where's Erza?" She asked in attempt to change the subject.

Gray had sensed her uneasiness, "I think she's on a mission right now," Lucy smiled gratefully and mouthed a word of thanks in his direction, "She'll be back soon, I'll tell you when she returns."

"Thanks Gray, really," And she meant it, for informing her when her comrade will arrive and also for assisting her just now when she tried to switch topics, "Well, I have to go, see you around?"

"Yup."

The dragon slayer was slow to reply, he kept glancing to and from Lucy and Gray, growing very suspicious and jealous, "Y-yeah…"

Lucy got up from where she was previously sitting, and waved, then turned and strode away from the table.

…

"Welcome home~!" A cheerful blunette jumped into Lucy's path as she entered her apartment.

"I'm home," It took a few seconds for her mind to progress what she was seeing, slowly, her lips curved into a grin, a smile, then a full blown laugh, "What _are_ you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Jellal twirled, showing off the pink frills and laces, "It's an apron!"

"I-I can s-see that," She tried speaking without laughing and had failed, "But w-why?"

"Oh, I woke up this morning and I saw you were gone, so I thought 'Lucy has helped me so much already, I owe her… I can cook! She'll love it! It'll be a surprise!'… SURPRISE! I forgot, I shouldn't tell you," He pouted cutely, _extremely cutely._

The blonde fought down a blush that was starting to form on her cheeks, "You d-didn't need to, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to! And I'm happy right now~!" Jellal smiled and ran off, back into the kitchen where Lucy assumed he was located in before she entered.

It was a big deal, a HUGE deal when Jellal was happy. Ever since she rescued him, she realized that he would be forever scared with guilt and regret, always blaming himself for everything, always retreating back to the same corner.

Now that she thought about it, why did she save him? He deserved it… didn't he? No, was it because she pitied him? Maybe because she thought he didn't deserve it? Or was it because she wanted Erza, one of the best friends, to be happy? She knew that the scarlet beauty loved Jellal and the tattooed outlaw felt the same way, the feeling being mutual, there's nothing standing in their way but the fact that Jellal was locked up in a prison for nearly killing Erza, twice. Yes, that's the reason; she did this for Erza… But, why hadn't she told Erza yet, why hasn't she informed the one she believed that she was helping?

Unconsciously, she slipped off the boots that was wearing and hung the mid-torso long white leather jacket on the coat rack as it was a habit to do so.

She stood there for a more seconds, deep in thought, before deciding to try and shake the feeling of the writer's block she's been having for so long.

By the time she figured out the next scene to build in the current chapter, Jellal already walked out of the kitchen, carrying two plates, "Time to dig in~!"

Lucy laughed a little before lending a hand to help Jellal out with all the plates and bowls, "There's too much, definitely no way for me to finish all that."

"I know, I thought you could call some of the other members to come over?"

Lucy stared wide eyed at the refugee, "Jellal, we promised to keep this, you being _here_, a secret."

"I-I… I know, but I really want to see them again, and what's the point of hiding?" Jellal asked, seeming really determined to bring the gang over.

"The point is, if this leaks out, _they'll_ find you. They'll capture you and arrest me, maybe even along with the members of Fairy Tail…"

"But…"

"Sorry, let's eat?" Jellal nodded reluctantly in response, and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." They said simultaneously then began to savor the taste of the dishes presented in front of them.

"Mmm," Lucy licked her lips after finishing her portion, laying the pair of chopstick down, "You're too slow," She stated as she glanced at his bowl.

"Am not!" Jellal shouted, "You are just abnormally fast!" He gulped down the remaining amounts of food left on his bowl before copying Lucy's earlier action.

They cleared up the table and then sat back down, having a conversation, "So, how's the book coming along?"

"Okay, I guess. I just had this great idea, but now it's gone, completely forgotten," Lucy solemnly looked down, on the back of her palm which laid on her lap.

"Tell me," Lucy's gaze rose and settled on him, with a questioning stare, "Tell me, what's it about?"

"Well, it's about this prince whose name is Alfred and this abandoned princess named Josephine. Josephine's mom died when she was only a child and her father was a rude and inconsiderate fool, he kicked her out of their own kingdom. Ever since, she met a bunch of the greatest friends and went on multiple adventurous….adventures.

One day, while she was travelling, alone, she stumbled upon a man who was gravely injured. Using her knowledge of their surroundings, she picked some herbs and had healed the man, in which she later on found out was a prince, named Alfred.

Alfred was informed, by Josephine, that if he wasn't cured within 24 hours, he could've died of infection. He was shocked and deeply thankful as she saved his life. He had brought her to his palace, in the land of…, okay, I haven't thought of the name, yet, but I will.

Anyways, she spent days there; weeks even, when she realized that she was attracted to Alfred, not in a friendly way, but in a certain affection, in love.

She couldn't stay, he was a prince and she was basically an orphan. So, she ran away, hoping that he wouldn't find her.

After many weeks, she saw her best friend, Sophia walk out of the camp that they had set a few days ago. Sophia knows everything about Josephine, including the fact that she met a prince and fell madly in love, and then fled miserably.

Josephine followed her through the paths in the forest, climbed over rocks and boulders, even swung on vines and branches to keep up with her companion. By the time she reached where Sophia had stopped, she saw a beautiful yet heart wrenching sight, she saw _him_ kissing her under the moonlight, illuminating the area.

She couldn't look anymore, she could stand seeing her one and only love kissing her best friend, who knows… She knows that the prince she was kissing right that instant was her crush, was her love and her other half," A barely visible wince was coursing through Lucy's body, as if she was imagining what was happening while she told the story.

"Woah, harsh," The blunette, who was listening carefully, commented.

"I know, but I don't know what happens next… Help?"

"How about this, the man realizes, sooner or later, that Sophia isn't the one. After dating for so long, he decides to break up with her. And he goes to find Josephine."

"But, how would she react?"

"Hmm," He tilted his head, and a certain thought brought a light smile on his features, "She gets angry at first and tells him to apologize to Sophia, but then… He refuses and kisses her."

"…" Lucy was blushing, slightly. _'I made up the story, to fit it like ours… Will that be the outcome?'_

"What? You don't like the idea?" He pouted cutely before suddenly smiling and tilting his head, "I can always think of another one for you~!"

Lucy's blush didn't recede, it probably did the opposite… It grew, it was so obvious that Jellal was smirking, "T-thanks, but I d-don't need your help."

"Oh, okay!" His grin didn't falter, using the table as support, he stood up, "I need to pee."

Lucy laughed slightly as he desperately ran to the bathroom, "Weirdo…"

"I heard that!" Came the shout as he silently closed the door.

'_Hm, was he always this cute?'_ Lucy stopped herself from thinking any further, afraid that her feelings would get out of hand.

…

The next morning cam as fast as the sun rose up, meaning it didn't arrive fast enough, Lucy got out of bed groggily as she hadn't slept at all, too busy thinking and letting her imagination run wild.

"Urgh," She groaned as she slipped out of the silky sheets and onto the cold and hard floor, as she did so, the door was silently opened.

"_Heartfillia-sama_, may I accompany you to the guild today?" Jellal asked, politely.

'_So, he's playing Princess and Guard this time? Hmph, and he thinks he so good at it, I'm much better!'_ Lucy inwardly smirked, "Of course, _Fernandes_. Now, stop loitering around here, get dressed and wait for me downstairs."

He bowed in response, "Yes, Heartfillia-sama," And he left. Ever since that one time when they acted like multiple people, because Jellal was bored, they began to change their relationships in the morning and tried to lengthen their act, but they never reach noon with the weird personalities.

Lucy ran to the washroom, heart racing and cheeks slowly coloring. Hurriedly, she dressed in simple clothes, a white tube top, accompanied by a pair of black faded jeans and black leather boots, with heels. She had decided to wear the same jacket she had worn the previous day.

She combed through her damp hair while slinging her keys on her belt, "I look good, don't I?"

She was satisfied with the result of her get up and smiled at her reflection on the body length mirror she was looking at. Her hair was still wet, belt was lazily thrown onto her look, no makeup whatsoever and she was freshly scented of vanilla and strawberries.

She strode passed the mirror, and walked down the stairs,taking two at a time, "I was waiting, Heartfilla-sama."

"Yes," She would've smiled and laughed hysterically, if she wasn't acting, "Now, let's go."

_Click, Click_

The sound of her heels against the cobblestone ground was the noise being heard, Lucy didn't walk on the border of the sidewalk which was against the river, this time, instead, she strode in front of Jellal.

It was early in the morning, and no one could be seen or heard, "It's quiet today, isn't it, Heartfillia-sama?"

"Yes, it is…" She stopped and turned to face Jellal, "You can't talk out of turn, but I'll let it pass."

"Thank you, I am grateful…" He bowed and gestured for Lucy to continue walking.

Every second that passed, Lucy's hands got sweatier, her heart beat got quicker, the lump in her throat grew and she could barely walk properly, _'What would they think? I did save a criminal that tried to kill them… What would Erza think?'_

"Mistress? Is something wrong, you seemed to have stopped walking," Jellal watched worriedly as Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Lucy snapped back to reality and continued her professional stride.

"Are you sick, Mistress?" Jellal asked, seeming worried although, he probably wasn't.

"And you wonder this because?" Came Lucy's reply.

"You have mistaken your tone whilst speaking, Heartfillia-sama," He smirked and Lucy realized that when she had continued walking after her short slip, she had let her act slip.

"Okay, okay. I give up, you win~!" Jellal's surprised expression quickly changed to a bubbly and cheering one, like a little kid. He jumped around Lucy and she laughed, clutching her stomach as she bent over due to her abdomen paining slightly after hysterically laughing.

"Yay!"

…

Lucy's shaking hand reach the door, the lump in her throat didn't use any effort to be deprived of and she felt this ache in her chest. The outlaw, however, hadn't noticed any of the weird elements in her behavior and was quite ecstatic once nearing the huge building.

Finally, she regained some of her strength and pushed the doors open. Eyes wandered on her before slowly-agonizingly slowly- landing on the man beside her, those eyes widened and people started whispering and some even shouting… Lucy was frozen, paralyzed.

Jellal just walked in nonchalantly and smiled, people's gazes never left the man, continuing to follow him, "Hey~!"

Natsu immediately bounced up and was already running towards Lucy, not Jellal. This was quite unlike his normal demeanor, as he usually goes to the enemy and randomly attacks him first.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu came dashing to her and protectively standing in front of her.

"Did he do anything to you? Hurt you or… burn you?!" Lucy laughed softly as he ended his question; as a result, he looked at her weirdly.

"No, Natsu, I don't think he's capable of burning me, there isn't a single mark on my body created by him."

Unexpectedly, Natsu sighed in relief and smiled before walking over to Jellal. Then attacking him and doing what he normally does. However, he didn't get too far in that task as Lucy intervened, "Natsu! Stop, Jellal is a friend! He's on our side!"

Natsu didn't stop, not believing a word she uttered or just didn't catch a word. Erza, who was just watching as the scene unfolded, jumped into action, "Natsu!"

That one shout had silenced everyone and everything, no one dared even breathe. Natsu let go of Jellal's crumpled collar and backed away, sending both apologies and glares. The Titania walked forward, to Jellal and Lucy.

"A-are you back, Jellal?" Erza whispered, meant only for Jellal's ears but Lucy managed to hear it.

"Yeah," Jellal smiled with a small tint on his face, "Thanks to Lucy here, of course."

The scarlet haired mage turned to Lucy with questioning eyes, "Lucy?"

Lucy would've crumbled in front that demanding stare, but this was for Jellal, her love… She has come to realized that she loved him, more that anyone and anything, "Y-yes, I-I was thinking. Jellal didn't deserve his t-trial, did he? I m-mean, he's nice and didn't mean for all this t-to happen…"

"So, you broke him out?" Lucy looked away from her gaze, settling on her toes.

"Y-yes, I broke him out and hid him in my care."

Another surprising thing happened, Erza didn't scream, nor did she shout or bellow in anger, "Thank you," Was her reaction, a simple and loving thanks.

It was a genuine and grateful smile, soft and one of the only you'll ever get to even glance at in your short life.

Later on, Jellal and Erza had a talk whereas; Lucy was dragged to Master's office to explain everything.

As the day passed on, Lucy was finally released form the tight grip that Master held on her and sat in the corner of the room while everyone bombarded Jellal with questions and statements.

When he was finally left alone, Erza walked up to him and sat right across from his current position.

Lucy was close enough to see and hear them and their conversation.

It was an uncomfortable silence at first, but Jellal spoke up, "I-I missed you."

"And I you…" The blush creeping on her skin grew rapidly on Erza's cheeks, "I-I wish we could start all over again, from the very beginning?"

"Er, actually, I came here to tell you something," Jellal looked down, on his lap, "I loved you, more than a friend or a sister; I loved you more than anything. The only thing I thought of while I was sitting in prison was you but… I don't anymore, do you get it?"

Erza didn't say a thing; the only response was a slight nod and tears brimming in her eyes. She got up and left the guild without another word. Jellal stared at her retreating form guiltily, mouthing words of sorry.

Lucy looked at Jellal with surprised eyes, _'It's not Erza?'_

He caught her gaze and smiled, this one was happy. He strode over to her position and asked her to go outside to have a little chat and obviously, she agreed.

…

"So, you heard?" Was the first thing he said and it had scared Lucy.

"Y-yes," She stuttered, "S-sorry, I shouldn't have listened!" The words rushed right out of her lips.

Jellal laughed a little, "No, it's fine."

Lucy looked at him shockingly, "R-really?"

"Yup!" Jellal answered, "After all, it was meant for you…" He whispered at the end but Lucy heard it loud and clear.

"W-what?" Lucy asked, not quite believing what she heard, "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"It was meant for you Lucy, I told Erza what I said, because I wanted you hear it, I wanted you to know that I didn't like her."

"But, why?"

"Because, Lucy, I-I love you," Lucy was frozen for a couple seconds as the words registered in her mind, "Because, Lucy, you are the only one for me. Because you are all I think about now, because I could write millions of letters and it still won't be enough to express how much I feel for you. You are cute, funny, smart, cocky, bubbly, surprising, attractive and weird." Lucy smiled that turned into a laugh; she looked up at the love of her life in front of her and reached to sling her arms around his neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

She then pulled him into a soft kiss, locking their lips together. His hand was on her waist, the other intertwining with locks of her delicate blonde hair. Her arms were tightly wrapped on his neck and her fingers playing lightly with the threads of the soft strands descending down his neck.

Slowly, Jellal pulled away from her grasp, panting slightly. He grinned and laughed, softly pecking Lucy again before holding her hands and pulling her to the direction of her home.

…

Natsu's widened eyes slowly lessened in size and closed fully to avoid tears falling. Although he felt like pouring his emotions in the form of salty droplets, his lips curled into a sad smile as he stepped away from hiding, and he saw the whole scene unfold. He scratched his head and wiped his eyes, "We wouldn't have happened anyways, right?" He asked pessimistically towards the clouds, his gaze once again hazing due to the tears brimming on his eyes.

"Maybe, you could've tried," A voice answered his heartbroken question, it was just as fragile and weak as Natsu's.

"Erza…"

"Hey," She smiled, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You too."

They both smiled simultaneously, Natsu's stretched his arm out towards Erza, fingers twirling to gesture that he wanted her to hold his hand. Erza complied and place her palm on his own, tangling her fingers with his, and they walked back to the guild.

Their sad but proud backs facing the sunset…

…

**Author's note: **I hoped you liked it! It may have been slightly rushed and all, but all in all, did you enjoy?

Review to tell me~! XD

**...**

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


End file.
